


exit wounds.

by Whouffle



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Humanstuck, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whouffle/pseuds/Whouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pain is an emotion we allow ourselves to feel. it's something that can expressed in many words or feelings. anger, loss, or depression. it can damage friendships. ((Humanstuck in high school))</p>
            </blockquote>





	exit wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the script and basically exit wounds inspired this.

In everyone's life, you felt that gut wrenching feeling of loss. 

Eridan felt his twice within High School. Feferi Peixes was his best friend. Hell, they went to the same pre school together. As you can imagine, feelings grew throughout him. he went from ewww girls to loving every single aspect of them. 

Feferi was Eridan's first. For a while, he was entirely confused for his sexuality. He had boy crushes but Feferi always held a special place in his heart. He didn't know what to do. 

In his freshman year of High School, he thought to ask her to Homecoming. Who didn't want to be asked to Homecoming? He got his brother, Cronus, to help him pick out his best casual outfit and buy the best flowers. 

Once he was set, he head towards Feferi's house and sighed then knocked on the door. 

He snapped the flower stems in his hand when he saw who it was. 

Solluxander Captor. 

He told her. He took a deep breath then asked simply, "Can I see Fef?"

"Why?"

"Because." Thankfully, she came bounding to the door and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back without object but he looked at Sollux then at her and she sighed. 

"Sollux, can you, you know, let me talk to him?"

"Thure." He shrugged then walked off. A million questions ran through Eridan's head. He had told her in secrecy that he had a crush on the boy, so why the hell was he here with her? You know what. That's a good place to start. 

"W-why the fuck is he here?" He took a deep breath to stop his stutter. Feferi knew that meant he was upset. 

"Look, I told him that someone thought he was cute and loved to take him to Homecoming but he thought I was talking about me then kissed me and he's so happy I don't want to ruin it. I'm reely sorry!"

"Stop with the fuckin' fish puns I can't believe this shit."He threw down the flowers and flicked her off. He stalked back to Cronus' car and got in the passenger seat. 

"How'd it go, chief?"

"I don't w-want to talk about it." 

"Ouch."

Ever since then, he never spoke to her. Even at the meetings their families had. She was dead to him. Or at least, that's how he made it seem. He just felt a loss in words. A pain echoing throughout his body, starting at his heart. He heard of the term "heart break" and knew it meant emotionally, but he never thought he'd feel it physically. Of course, it was only temporary he thought. He'd feel better. 

Only it didn't. Every time he saw that Feferi was much happier with that lisping asshole than him in her life, he was jealous. Jealous that Sollux probably doesn't yell at her when he gets upset at his short hands. Doesn't blame her for everything. He was jealous that he was perfect for Feferi and he wasn't. 

Or at least that's what he thought, until Junior year. 

Eridan made a habit of going in the hallways to eat for lunch on Wednesdays, aka the only lunch where Karkat or Kanaya didn't have lunch with him. Also because, Feferi and Sollux were always at the popular kid table or the nerd table. they sit at nerd when Vriska is sitting at popular kids and if Eridan is sitting next with Karkat and having a nice time, Feferi has them sit at the popular kids table. So, today, they were at the popular kids table and Sollux makes a habit of keeping her close.

Except today, as Eridan walked in with his lunch, he saw Feferi and Sollux talking in the hallway. He tried his best to not be nosy but that's boring. 

"Wait what?"

"FF, I juth don't think we're working out. I don't know why I juth don't feel it anymore." Ouch. What an asshole. "Come on, don't cry pleathe." He saw her hug and she kept crying. He kissed the top of her forehead then walked away. And unfortunately had to pass by him. 

"Ampora?"

"Did you just break up w-with fuckin' Fef?" His stutter came out. Oh fuck. Sollux snickered as if his speech impediment is better. He just shrugged. 

"Yeah."

"Don't you understand w-who she is? And you just throw her aw-way like she's some w-worthless slut you can hump then dump!" Sollux smirked at Eridan's over show of emotions. 

"I can't even tell who you're mad at. Me, for taking her. No wait, you're probably happy. I know all about your little cruth and what her original plan wath. Tho, I don't thee why ith thuch a big deal now fuck off Ampora."

"You fuck off, you horse dick with herpes."

"Tho creative, baby fucker."

"Cock juggling thundercunt." Sollux stepped forward but then Feferi stepped between them. She gave Eridan a look that gave his self a broken heart once again. It was a look of hatred. He couldn't even function at this point. All these years, all these years, he helped her. All he these years he was good to her and she decided to pay him back in this way. All these years he just felt loss and sadness towards her. Now he feels anger. 

"Fuck you, Peixes. I was a brother to you, you felt like family to me and I tried to be but I guess shit like that doesn't mean anythin' to you." He spun around on his heel. 

~

It was only a few months later when Sollux had messaged him on pesterChum. He immediately minimized the tab, only to hear a chorus of pings from it. He awkwardly opened it, scared. Only to see the words, "ii2 that a ye2?" In his stupid quirk. A yes to what? He read the messages and he felt the redness burn his freckles. He had asked him out. 

It had to be a joke. Eridan sent him message after message talking about what sick of a fucking joke this was, to insult him in such a manner. Thinking that he'd go out with him after how he tr- He erased that part. He sighed then waited for his response. He was serious. Holy shit.  
Well, live in the moment, he guessed. So he just said sure. 

~ 

Dating Sollux was the best decision he ever made. Dating the lanky, tall boy with heterochromatic eyes was like heaven to him. 

Tasting that sweet taste against his own lips. Tasting what seemed like Mountain Dew and honey. Fucking noob. Once while kissing him, he thought of the boy as the kind who stayed home and played COD. 

For the hell of it, he said "Call of Duty sucked." And without a hesitating, Sollux declared they needed to break up. 

Sollux was a complicated person who had bipolar disorder. If he woke up in the wrong mood other than happy, he'd be screwed for the rest of the day. It was hard to get him to take his mess then but Eridan saw it as his responsibility to do it. It was his boyfriend. 

Skip forward to Senior year. Eridan was so hopeful that they'd stick together through the rest and to college. 

However, Sollux thought different. 

It was the second time Eridan had his heart broken. He stated as the words "I want to break up." came out of Sollux's mouth. His breathing stopped for a split second but when it started again, it felt like glass lined the in of his lungs. He felt his cheeks get red. Ringing covered Sollux's talking. 

Eridan had truly experienced it. This wasn't even fucking fair. He tried his best. People who didn't know him said he was weird or creepy. Sollux had always stood up for him, telling them to get to know him better. 

From the taste of honey and Mountain Dew in his mouth to the thoughts of the range of emotions he felt when Sollux asked him out, is all that played in his brain. 

"Eridan, are you okay?" Sollux asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, shaking the glass in chest. 

"Of fuckin' course I am. I shouldn't hav-ve God, I fuckin' hate you, Solluxander Captor. You're a bigger asshole than a porn stars'." 

"Chill. It felt more like a 70/30 relationthip. You had to take care of me. Anywath, no one likes getting taken care of like a baby. Tho, it'll be better for the both of uth." Eridan shook his head. This was the most utter bullshit he'd ever heard. People like him didn't have friends. People who had too little to care about so they spent all their time on their friends were creepy and weird. He shoved Sollux away. 

It was only the graduation he ever saw Sollux again. He saw him with Feferi and assumed they got back together. That was until, Aradia came up and kissed his cheek and he hugged her. Ugh. He was sick to his stomach. He hadn't spoke to Fef since her and Sol's break up and he hadn't spoke to Sol since their break up. That was until, he heard a familiar voice say all too familiar nickname. 

"Erifin! Come over here!" Oh to hell with it. He walked over to the trio and stare at them, only Feferi making the move to hug him. He laughed a bit then when she unlatched herself, he took off his hat to fix the red hair that seemed to be wild. 

"You stopped dyeing your hair?"

"Holy thit. He'th a ginger." He rolled his eyes. 

"Well, purple and orange don't mix so I have to change the colors up. I only started doing it in middle school because Cro said it would make me look cooler." The group seemed to laugh and some snickers came out.

During the ceremony, Eridan sat with them. They all made jokes about the people who went up and when Sollux received the Valedictorian award, they all shouted nerd. 

In everyone's life, you may feel a pang of hurt or two, but you might feel pure bliss or happiness.


End file.
